Arigato
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: Ini hanya kepingan dari kisahku. Tentang aku, kau, dan music. /Full Arima Kousei pov.


**S** higatsu wa Kimi no Uso © Naoshi Arakawa

 **A** rigato is mine

Warning : Full Arima Kousei POV.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hanya kepingan dari kisahku. Tentang aku, kau, dan music.

Kita bertemu saat musim semi.

Hari itu sangat cerah, dengan langit biru. Aku melihatmu sedang memainkan pianika. Angin saat itu bertiup kencang, kau mengira aku adalah pemuda mesum yang ingin memotret celana dalammu. Kau memukulku tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan dariku. Namun, semua itu terintrupsi ketika kedatangan Watari dan Tsubaki. Kepribadianmu berubah drastis, kau tampak manis saat berbicara dengan Watari. Bagai anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah, wajahmu begitu ceria.

Hari itu, ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dadaku.

 _"_ _Saat kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang, semuanya akan terlihat berwarna."_

Kata-kata Tsubaki melintas begitu saja di fikiranku. Aku mengelaknya dulu, karena hidupku memang suram, hanya ada warna gelap diduniaku. Tapi sepertinya tidak, tidak mulai hari ini.

Entah sejak kapan kita mulai dekat. Kau memanggilaku dengan sebutan Teman A. Kau bertingkah seolah-olah kita sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu. Kau gadis kasar yang manis disaat bersamaan.

Lalu, sesuatu mengejutkan terjadi.

Kau ingin aku menjadi penggiringmu. Aku bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu, seperti hukuman? Hukuman yang dibayangi oleh hantu ibuku. Mari kujelaskan!

Piano adalah peninggalan ibuku. Menjadi yang nomor satu juga keinginannya. Aku dilatih keras untuk itu. tak jarang semua orang yang telah mendengar permainanku menyebut diriku sebagai _Manusia Metronome_ , _Budak Partitur_ , dan lain sebagainya.

Lalu semuanya berubah.

Saat itu, aku tidak bermain menurut partiturnya. Ibu menamparku, memukulku dengan tongkat seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tetapi hari itu, ia melakukannya didepan semua orang. Apa yang salah dari permainanku, bahkan aku tetap menjadi nomor satu saat tidak mengikuti aturannya.

Dan semuanya terjadi.

Aku melempar partitur itu ke wajahnya. Aku tahu sudah kurang ajar, saat melihat wajah ibu yang tampak kaget.

 _"_ _Orang seperti-mu memang harusnya mati saja."_

Entah pengaruh setan dari mana, kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Kata-kata terakhir yang aku ucapkan kepadanya. Aku bahkan tidak melihat bagaimana wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ya, yang terakhir, karena ke-esokan harinya ibuku meninggal.

Aku mulai berlatih sendiri di temani Tsubaki. Dan lagi, aku mengikuti kompetisi. Bahkan aku bisa bermain dengan tenangnya padahal seharusnya aku sedang dalam suasana berkabung. Lagi-lagi mereka menambahkan kata iblis didepan namaku

Aku melihat ke pojok kiri dipintu ruang masuk. disana tempat khusus untuk Ibu. Aku melihatnya. Dia duduk di kursi roda sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya, karena seperti ada lubang hitam diwajah itu.

Aku mulai dihantui rasa bersalah. Aku kembali menoleh kearah luar, Ibu masih ada disana. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan seseutau. Sesuaru yang sudah pasti tidak bisa aku dengar karena jarak kami.

Lalu tiba-tiba semua terasa hampa. Aku merasa sendiri, sepi. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mendengar lantunan nada dari permainanku.

 _Cahaya-ku hilang, aku tenggelam dalam kegelapan._

Lalu kau datang, membawa cahaya baru. Membebaskan diriku dari kegelapan yang kubuat secara perlahan. Membuat aku melihat dunia nyata.

Kita melihat dunia bersama, menertawakan hal yang tak penting. Berimajinasi dengan liar. Kita bermain music dipanggung yang sama, dengan aku yang melihat punggung kecilmu. Begitu ringkih namun tidak kenal kata ampun.

Kita mulai merintis karir, menyongsong masa depan. Aku mulai bermain piano lagi. Kita mengikuti kompetisi. Lalu suatu hari bertanya padaku, _"Untuk siapa kau bermain piano?"_

Aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Empat tahun yang lalu, aku bermain untuk ibu. Aku merajai berbagai kompetisi agar ia bisa sehat. Lalu, apa alasanku sekarang?

Aku mulai memikirkan pertanyaan itu. Untuk siapa? Hanya ada dua pilihan. Diriku atau orang lain.

 _Untuk siapa?_

 _Untuk siapa?_

 _Untuk Siapa?_

Dan ketika aku menatap lurus kedepan. Ada kau disana!

 _"_ _Aku ingin orang-orang mengingatku karena permainanku."_

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa jika kita tidak menang, yang penting itu mencapai mereka!"_

 _"_ _Mana yang lebih memuaskan, kau bermain untuk dirimu sendiri atau diakui banyak orang?"_

Mataku melebar. Kau benar. Tak masalah jika aku tidak menang, asal permainanku ini membekas dibenak mereka. Tidak! Cukup satu orang saja. Kau saja sudah cukup. Lalu apa ini mencapai-mu? Semoga ini mencapai mu.

Hari itu, aku menemukan kembali jati diriku. Siapa itu Arima Kousei.

 _Arigato,_ Miyazono Kaori. J.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

Hai, saya kembali! Tapi kali ini saya bawa fanfic dari anime Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso yang sukses bikin saya baper. Hiks. Sedih banget soalnya.. Ada yang suka ga dengan anime ini?

Sebenarnya sih ini mau dijadiin multichip, kaya' fanfic sebelumnya. Gimana menurut kalian? One-shot aja atau di jadiin multichapter?

Berikan review kalian ya?


End file.
